borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Money Challenges
Alright, i am on my 61 siren, running through my completed challenges. I come across "Pocket Change, Money. It buys Happiness, The Rich get Richer, and How much for the Planet?" I have done a multitude of armory runs and sold a crapload of things. It says my money earned is "-2,032,601,409/9,999,999" It actually ''undid ''the completed challenges. (By the way this is on a PC.) My 'negative' amount earned is over two BILLION dollars, and its NEGATIVE. Has anyone else experienced something similar? Not sure about the 'negative' amount and such, but recently I randomly gained a crapload of XPs because the same challenges you mentioned reset (noting that I'm level 61 and have been for a long time)...I had finished a Craw run and sold 20+ weapons totalling +/- $20 million and when I left the store it said I gained 28,000 or so XP...Splattercat 21:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, three of my characters are F'd up this way. I completed them a long time ago, now it shows I've earned tons in the negative. Irksome to say the least. I don't why it's like this either. Firefly 19 23:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I have been told that selling modded weapons at vendors can mess up your money balance. Bukkithead 02:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) you simply reached the hidden gold cap at around 2000 million then when you earned more it resets your money back to 0. you only don't notice this because you are probably selling a lot of guns at once, and so will spring back up to over 99999999 instantly I have this on all my characters, I think what it is is that when you have 9,999,999 money and it costs you over that to respawn, it screws it up that way, making it so that you have to sell the amount of money that you lost worth of items even though you still have "max" money. I'm not sure if this is what is happening, but thats my theory. - Uberorb Is this only happening on the PC or the PS3 because im on an xbox 360 and the last time I died I lost 230milllion or so I have over 2 billion and its not screwed up for me? ~ ICB MstrFalco No, this is on XBOX for me. It's really bizzare. I thought for a while that maybe the game didn't keep track of the money I've earned on Knoxx (for the bonus xp stuff), but did on the vanilla, so when I died on the vanilla (costing tons and tons of money) it shows negative earnings for the xp bonus challenges. I don't know though. On one of my characters, Lilith I think, I got the bonus challenges again when I sold the storage increasing shield about a bajillion times. I'm still kind of dumbfounded. Firefly 19 08:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just checked my challenges as I occasionally do, and suddenly the money challenges are open again (playing on PS3). It shows me at negative 2,099,243,948 !! Actually, upon consideration this glitch is kind of nice since it gives me more incentive to grab everything and sell it like mad. Not that I didn't do that compulsively in the first place... <&~ Arghelm